The Third Step
by Leyla KTK
Summary: La suite du premier oneshot "The Second Step". Le couple se retrouve après leur camp d'entraînement. Le moment est idéal pour sauter le troisième pas. (Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya)


**Titre: The Third step**

**Auteur :** Moi ^^'

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating :** M

**Couple:** Kagami x Kuroko

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé: **La suite du premier oneshot "The Second Step". Le couple se retrouve après leur camp d'entraînement. Le moment est idéal pour sauter le troisième pas.

**Merci à :** Misaki-chan-842, **Nyuuuk**, Lylia, **Nyny et Ombrelle**, Taahoma, **Xanara**, Misaki Hoshi, **nistley**, Une, **Guest**, Moona Neko, **Guest2**, Natsume-Yusuke, **kyoko-dono**, soln96 et **Amaterasu Chi**.

Merci à **Misaki-chan** pour la correction.

* * *

**The Third Step**

* * *

Le dernier pas était plus difficile à franchir que prévu… Et Kuroko se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre pour Kagami se décide à agir. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur camp d'entrainement. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient réussi à aller au-delà de leurs lacunes respectives pour pouvoir enfin évoluer et avancer vers leur défi commun. Afin d'affronter leurs prochains adversaires, ils allaient devoir mettre en pratique et assimiler ce qu'ils avaient acquis de nouveau. Kuroko se demandait comment son partenaire allait réagir face à ses nouvelles capacités et lui-même avait hâte de découvrir les siennes. Pour le moment, la coach ne leur avait pas permis de s'exercer ensemble, alors il était impatient de reprendre l'entrainement en commun.

Cependant pour l'heure, il avait autre chose en tête. Ils étaient enfin de retour et surtout ils avaient enfin l'occasion d'être seuls, rien que tous les deux. Mais…

**Toujours rien !**

Dans un soupir, Kuroko porta son regard passible sur son ami et se mit à le fixer avec attention. Ce dernier s'affairait à préparer son second dîner. À chacun de ses mouvements, ses muscles bougeaient dans un rythme hypnotisant. Il portait juste un débardeur et un short, et pourtant, il n'avait pas accès à la partie qui l'intéressait le plus.

Son dos et ses reins.

Il se demanda comment ces muscles bougeraient dans un effort autre que celui de son jeu. Kuroko avait faim… et comme il l'avait dit la dernière fois, il en avait plus qu'assez de vivre ça par fantasme. Vu sa stature et son caractère, on n'imaginait pas que c'était une personne qui pense à ce genre de chose, mais la vérité était tout autre… Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il fit voyager lentement son regard ultramarin sur cette partie visible du corps de Kagami. Étant très grand, il avait largement de quoi s'occuper. Sans cesser sa progression, il entendit dans une sorte de grognement :

— Arrête ça !

— Comment ça ? S'enquit l'intéressé d'une voix impassible.

— Tu sais très bien… écoute, je dois préparer le dîner…

— Je n'ai rien fait ! Répliqua Kuroko en levant les bras.

— T'es en train de me tuer du regard… soupira Kagami en déposant les légumes dans la casserole.

— Ah… Je vois que ta capacité de concentration est assez limitée.

— À qui la faute ! Tu m'allumes depuis t'à l'heure ! Lança-t-il en se retournant.

— J'ai faim, c'est pour ça.

— Alors, laisse-moi te préparer à manger tranquille !

Tout en détournant le regard d'un air gêné, Kuroko se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

— Pas cette faim.

— **Ugh ! **

Kagami déglutit difficilement devant la réponse lourde de sens de son petit ami. Tout en se passant la main sur le visage, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir survivre face au caractère si particulier de ce dernier. Ses mots étaient tout le contraire de son côté imperturbable de tous les jours. Son regard intense, mais tout aussi impénétrable, son stoïcisme… Bref, rien à voir… À chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, il était certain qu'une connerie plus grosse que lui allait sortir. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était quand il osait parler du côté intime de leur relation. Pour lui, tout était nouveau et pour être honnête, il découvrait tout sur le tas. Les baisers échangés, les caresses, et surtout le plaisir mutuel qu'ils s'étaient donné… tout cela il n'en connaissait rien. Et pourtant, il avait adoré, mais il n'osait pas aller plus vite ou plus loin. Car, il avait peur de mal agir ou de paraitre gauche… Seulement, Kuroko faisait tout pour attiser le feu qu'il était parvenu à apaiser. À chaque fois qu'il le frôlait, le touchait, ou quand son regard le fixait comme il y avait quelques minutes, tout s'embrasait en lui. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il se trouverait déjà sous lui complètement fébrile et à sa merci. Et à en juger par sa masse musculaire et sa taille, il redoutait grandement le moment où tout cela basculerait.

Tout en portant sa main au niveau de ses yeux grenat, étincelant du désir que Kuroko avait engendré en lui, il la fixa et se dit que si jamais il perdait sa maitrise en soi, cette simple main pourrait laisser des traces douloureuses sur son corps frêle et laiteux. En serrant le poing, il regarda son compagnon et fit :

— Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

— Je…

— Kuroko. C'est nouveau pour moi, tout est nouveau. Alors, sois juste un peu patient.

— OK.

— Hein ?! T'es d'accord ?

— Je n'ai pas trop le choix, non ?

— J'arrive vraiment pas à te suivre…

— J'ai faim ! S'exclama Kuroko en quittant le canapé et en s'approchant de Kagami.

— Mais…

— Vraiment faim, précisa-t-il dans un sourire.

— Toi ! Toi ! Pesta Kagami en frottant ses poings contre les tempes du petit diable qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Kagami-kun, ça fait mal.

— On dirait pas !

Tout en soupirant, il abaissa ses mains et les déposa de part et d'autre du visage de Kuroko. Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à briller, apparemment impatients de voir arriver la suite. Mais pour toute réponse, Kagami lui serra les joues engendrant sur sa frimousse d'ange une grimace dans le but de l'enlaidir, mais malheureusement, le résultat fut tout le contraire…

— P'tain, même comme ça, tu restes mignon ! Grogna-t-il en déposant un furtif baiser sur sa bouche boudeuse puis s'en détourna pour reprendre sa tâche première.

Pas le moins du monde amusé, Kuroko répliqua à sa manière en fléchissant de ses genoux l'intérieur de ceux de Kagami.

— Qu'est…

— Radin ! Répliqua-t-il quelque peu frustré par le manque de passion dans ce petit baiser complètement aérien.

— De quoi ?! Répliqua l'intéressé en délaissant le riz qu'il était en train de laver.

— Je vais prendre ma douche.

— Attends, Kuroko ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

Pour toute réponse, son ami se tourna et lui tira la langue. Une attitude purement puérile, et qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Totalement surpris, Kagami le fixa sans comprendre. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou il avait encore fait un truc de travers ? Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Car, mine de rien, cette réaction était certes unique, mais terriblement adorable. Voir une vraie réaction se refléter de la sorte, lui fit grandement plaisir. En temps normal, cette frimousse ne laissait rien transparaitre, toujours stoïque et sans expressions, c'était un atout pour son jeu de passe, mais dans la vie de tous les jours, elle pesait un peu problème… Cependant aujourd'hui, il avait eu un petit plus et cela le touchait vraiment beaucoup.

En entendant l'eau couler, il reprit sa tâche première et se concentra sur le repas. Le cœur gonflé de ce sentiment fort et oppressant, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être oser franchir ce pas que Kuroko attendait le plus. Izuki lui avait dit que la frustration pouvait avoir un effet négatif sur leur relation, et après toute cette période d'« abstinence », cela risquait d'arriver...

**oOo**

— Merci pour le repas.

Le dîner s'était fait en silence, et cela avait été pesant sur l'ambiance. En temps normal, ils n'échangeaient pas grand-chose certes, mais ils parlaient au moins un peu. Tout en déposant sa cuillère, il porta son attention sur Kuroko qui semblait vouloir garder son air renfrogné et dit :

— On va débarrasser.

— OK.

La table fut rapidement nettoyée et la vaisselle mise dans l'évier après l'avoir préalablement rempli d'eau. Tout en buvant un verre d'eau, il se dit que cela pouvait bien attendre. Pour l'heure, il avait mieux à faire.

À peine étaient-ils revenus dans l'espace de vie que Kagami ne laissa pas le temps à Kuroko de s'assoir sur le canapé, l'attira à lui et le fit atterrir sur ses genoux.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Ce que tu voulais.

— Mais...

— J'ai bien réfléchi, et...

— Tu as le temps de le faire ?!

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

— J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais que le basket dans la tête et que pour le reste, tu devais disposer de plus de temps pour...

— Tu me prends pour un crétin fini ou quoi ?!

— Eh bien...

— Enfoiré ! Répliqua Kagami en lui pinçant les joues.

— Ça fait mal.

— Tu mérites bien plus...

— Pas gentil, répondit-il tout en massant les zones endolories. Kagami-kun.

— Hm ?

— On va vraiment le faire ?

— C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

— Et pas toi ? Ça ne marchera pas si tu n'as pas envie...

"De l'envie" bien sûr qu'il en avait à revendre... le fait de se réveiller depuis des semaines avec une érection d'enfer et être obligé de se masturber comme un malade pour se soulager en était déjà une preuve... Mais, n'ayant aucune expérience et ne sachant pas comment il devait faire pour satisfaire son petit ami, c'étaient déjà des arguments suffisants pour brider sesdites envies... Rien que de s'imaginer se glisser en lui et d'entendre sa voix gémir de douleur, il frissonna violemment d'horreur. Pourtant, il voulait le faire, son désir pour lui était tellement présent qu'il était certain d'oublier les plaintes une fois que sa chaleur l'aurait enveloppé. C'était certes égoïste et blessant vis-à-vis de son petit ami, mais ce corps...

Haletant.

Fébrile.

Fiévreux.

Tremblant.

Blessé.

Pleurant.

...

...

...

_"Non..." _

Il lui était impossible d'agir de la sorte. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas lui faire de mal... Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et cela ne serait jamais le cas.

— Kagami-kun ? Le ramena la voix calme de Kuroko.

— Désolé...

— Tu ne veux plus ?

— Hein ?! Non, non ! Enfin, si...

— Tu ne sais pas comment faire, c'est ça ?

— Bi... Bien sûr que si !

— Tu es sûr ?!

— J'ai fait des recherches depuis le temps ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con fini, ou quoi ?

— Eh bien, commença Kuroko tout en détournant le regard.

— Et toi alors ?

— Je suis totalement vierge ! Répliqua-t-il dans un ton assuré et impassible.

— Tu...

Dans un geste impatient, il saisit le corps fin de son amant et le fit basculer sur le côté. Tout en le dominant de sa masse musculaire imposante, de ses yeux pénétrants, il le jaugea du regard sans dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Allongé contre le canapé, quelque peu surpris par le geste de Kagami, Kuroko le fixa, attendant la suite de la manœuvre. Mais rien ne vint. Finalement, il avait sans doute changé d'avis... s'il se retenait de la sorte, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, il en était certain... Il aimait le taquiner et lui faire savoir qu'il en pensait le contraire, mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à le connaître et à décrypter ses gestes et paroles. Sa timidité n'était pas si visible, pourtant Kuroko savait que ce garçon mesurant presque deux mètres était du genre à agir par nervosité quand la situation lui échappait, enfin, quand cela ne concernait pas le basket. Et le début lui donnait amplement raison... il avait fallu qu'il fasse le premier pas, le second aussi... cependant pour ce dernier pas, il aurait voulu que cela vienne de Kagami. C'était peut-être un peu trop pour lui...

— Kagami-kun...

— Hm...

— On n'est pas obligé−

— Tais-toi !

Et d'un même mouvement, il fondit sur cette bouche qui savait le mener par le bout du nez et obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et à chaque fois il se faisait avoir... Ses lèvres s'emparèrent avec brutalité des siennes pour le faire taire et pouvoir le goûter à loisir. Toujours au-dessus de Kuroko, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son corps, Kagami glissa sa main droite sous sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser qui s'était peu à peu adouci. Les mouvements de sa bouche épousaient celle de son amant avec une passion dévorante, mais quelque peu contrôlée. Il voulait se modérer le plus possible, ne pas l'effrayer, et surtout ne pas s'effrayer lui-même. Il sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse folle, résonnant dans ses tempes comme un écho assourdissant et perçant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à chaque mouvement de langue contre celle de Kuroko et sa respiration en était que plus rapide. Petit à petit, sa main bifurqua vers son flanc et d'une dextérité étonnante, il la glissa sous son tee-shirt et la caressa débuta.

Quand la fraîcheur rencontra la chaleur du ventre plat de Kuroko, ce dernier frissonna face au contact. Et pour toute réponse, il leva les bras vers Kagami et lui entoura le cou pour l'attirer davantage contre lui. Tout en répondant au baiser, il se dit que finalement, il savait ce qu'il faisait... Et cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'être encore plus proche de lui. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, Kuroko éprouvait ce besoin d'être proche de son coéquipier et amant. Même s'il n'exprimait rien, que ce soit verbalement ou tout simplement physiquement, tout au fond de lui, il avait irrésistiblement besoin de son toucher et de pousser plus loin leur relation. Et apparemment, son compagnon semblait enfin souhaiter la même chose. Ses gestes étaient quelque peu mal assurés, mais pourtant ils engendraient en lui tellement de sensations grisantes qu'il n'en tenait même plus compte.

De son côté, Kagami sentit le désir le submerger de plus en plus. La chaleur qui se répandait aux creux de ses reins le consumait littéralement. L'impression de flottement que le baiser provoquait était maintenant remplacée par une tout autre. Il ne saurait la décrire, mais elle compressait sa poitrine et lui réclamait encore plus.

Alors, tout en jouant avec la langue terriblement délicieuse de Kuroko, il continua sa caresse avec sa main. Les picotements agréables lui donnaient envie d'aller plus loin et le goûter plus profondément.

Après un dernier coup de langue, les lèvres s'emparèrent de celle de son petit ami avec passion et fièvre. Puis lentement, il mit fin au contact. Les iris dilatés, les deux jeunes amants se fixèrent avec une faim non dissimulée.

Haletant et d'une voix mal assurée, Kuroko dit :

— Tu sais y faire.

— C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Répliqua Kagami tout en pressant sa main plus fort que nécessaire.

— Aïe !

— Pardon… Kuroko.

— Hm ?

— J'ai super envie de toi.

— Je vois ça, fit-il remarquer en désignant la bosse qui déformait son vêtement.

Dans un geste brusque, démontrant clairement sa maladresse évidente. Kagami saisit entre ses doigts la ligne de taille du pantacourt de Kuroko et le tira vers le bas, faisant descendre par la même occasion son boxer.

— Ah…

Ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction de son ami, d'une main tremblante, Kagami amorça un geste vers le sexe frémissant de ce dernier, et tout en l'effleurant, il se lécha les lèvres avec appétit. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ou qu'il le touchait, mais comme à chaque fois, un irrésistible besoin et envie de le goûter lui noya les entrailles. La verge dressée, le gland rose qui semblait terriblement sucré (pour Kagami, assurément, il l'était), un léger duvet bleu ornant la naissance de ce fruit dont il ne pouvait plus se passer… Et sans aucune patience, il se rua vers son entrejambe pour l'engloutir complètement dans sa bouche.

Sa main tenait le sexe brûlant de Kuroko au niveau de la garde et sa bouche se mouvait lentement, profondément sur son membre tremblant. À fur et à mesure que les secondes s'évaporaient, les mouvements de va-et-vient ne tardaient pas à prendre une allure plus rapide et Kuroko ne parvenait pas encore à savourer la caresse quelque peu brutale de son amant, pourtant, malgré ça, le plaisir était présent.

La langue de Kagami enveloppait le sommet de son membre maintenant poisseux, le léchant, le taquinant, le caressant avec gourmandise. Pendant ce temps-là, Kuroko profitait enfin du traitement intense de son compagnon, de cette merveilleuse torture même si elle était aussi frustrante. Car, il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont son corps semblait être capable, c'était de maintenir avec ses mains la tête de Kagami sur son entrejambe et lui serrer les cheveux entre ses doigts quand le plaisir devenait trop puissant.

Sentant le feu se propager dans tout son corps, Kuroko ne tint plus et dans un halètement à peine audible, il éjacula sans aucune retenue dans la bouche de son amant.

Ce dernier, surpris par la jouissance soudaine de son petit ami, serra plus que nécessaire sa prise et ses dents frôlèrent la fine et sensible peau de son sexe. Avalant avec difficulté le liquide chaud et quelque peu amer, il s'éloigna lentement du membre que toute énergie avait quitté.

Tout en se léchant les lèvres, il porta son attention sur Kuroko gémissant de plaisir et de douleur vu les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Honteux face à cette maladresse, il tendit sa main vers son visage et le força à le regarder. Très vite, le grenat irradiant rencontra le bleu électrique et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui aussi étroitement que leur position le leur permettait.

— Pardon.

— Kagami-kun…?

— Tu es venu si vite que j'ai mal calculé la suite…

— C'est de ta faute si je suis venu si vite ! Répliqua simplement Kuroko.

— Comment ça ?! S'écria Kagami oubliant un peu trop rapidement qu'il souhaitait se faire pardonner.

— Tu dois t'améliorer et faire durer…

— P'tain, tu fais chier ! C'est à cause de qui si je bande comme un malade et que j'arrive même plus à cacher mon désir pour toi !

— Je suppose qu'il te faut plus d'entrainement, répondit-il impassiblement.

— Hein ?!

Kagami tarda à remarquer le fin sourire que Kuroko tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Encore une fois, son partenaire de jeu s'était payé sa tête et comme toujours, il avait été mené en bateau… Son amant ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'amuser à ses dépens. Dans un sens, c'était de sa faute… Car malgré tout ce temps, il ne parvenait pas encore à lire en lui.

— Toi !

— Tu cours.

— Ouais… ben désolé d'être si naïf.

Et son sourire ne s'en fit que plus grand. Kuroko se sentait terriblement bien. Quelque peu nerveux, il ne le montrait certes pas, mais son cœur, qui cognait fortement à travers sa cage thoracique, semblait vouloir en sortir. Pourtant, sans ces paroles et ces gestes, rien n'avait changé. Toujours cassant dans ses répliques et parfois moqueur... Cependant, le comportement de Kagami ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement. La grande crédulité de ce dernier était adorable et sa maladresse l'était encore plus. Pourtant, il savait qu'il faisait de son mieux, car il prenait très au sérieux leur relation. Lentement, il porta la main à son visage maintenant boudeur et d'une caresse sur sa joue, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il répondit :

— C'est justement l'un de tes côtés que j'aime le plus.

Touché en plein cœur par ses paroles, Kagami entendit clairement ce battement plus fort que les autres résonner dans ses oreilles. Comme à chaque fois, Kuroko n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, que ce soit sur ses sentiments ou ses désirs.

Contrairement à lui…

Sentant le rouge gagner son visage et ses oreilles, il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné… Alors, il détourna la tête tout en tentant de reprendre contenance.

— T'en rates pas une toi !

— Tu ressembles à une tomate.

— La ferme !

— Je viens de te dire que je t'aime et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que répondre « la ferme » ! Kagami-kun, fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

— Geh ! Que… Désolé ! Pardon ! Pleure pas !

— Kagami-kun…

— Kuroko… commença-t-il en amorçant un geste vers son visage.

— Tu cours…

À peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que la bouche de Kagami captura ses lèves dans un contact autoritaire, mais tout aussi désolé. Un baiser tendre et clairement amoureux. À sa façon, il tenta d'exprimer ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire tout haut. Car même si les mots ne sortaient pas de cette bouche qui dévorait sa consoeur, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était amoureux de Kuroko et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse se produire envers un garçon et surtout son coéquipier…

Lentement et avec sensualité, il se mit à taquiner la langue de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Le contact devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure que l'échange durait. Les sensations de picotement se multiplièrent et l'impression de flotter s'emparait de nouveau d'eux. Les mains de Kagami prirent le visage de Kuroko en coupe et d'une poussée calculée, il approfondit le baiser.

Le goûtant, le léchant, le suçant…

Il fit en sorte que cette bouche s'imprègne de son goût et de sa chaleur. Les gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pièce et le manque d'oxygène se ressentit très vite. À regret et après un dernier coup de langue, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres laissant trainer un filé de salive…

— J'ai… je te veux, maintenant !

— Hum…

Tout en s'écartant, Kagami saisit les chevilles de Kuroko et il lui bascula les jambes vers l'avant, ayant par la même occasion une vue parfaite sur cette partie de son corps encore vierge de toute intrusion. Tout en plaçant ses mains de par et d'autres du bas de ses cuisses, et sans prévenir, sa langue qui taquinait il y a peu sa consoeur se mit à lécher son entrée. C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange… Kuroko ressentait un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension. Quand la langue se fraya un passage à travers son anneau de chair étroit, ce dernier tressaillit littéralement. Totalement perdu, ne sachant pas comment il devrait se comporter, il laissa la gêne le gagner. Pour la toute première fois, ses sentiments prenaient le pas sur sa raison. La chaleur de la langue de Kagami se mélangea à la sienne et un flot de frisson et de plaisir le submergea. Son ami le touchait intiment, profondément même et c'était une étape qu'il ne pensait pas connaître, surtout avec sa bouche… Le cœur battant, il tenta tant bien que mal d'écarter la tête de Kagami loin de ses fesses.

— Kagami-kun... tu ne devrais…

— Pourquoi ? S'enquit l'intéressé entre deux coups de langue.

— C'est sale…

— Idiot. T'as pris ton bain il y a peu et je parie que tu t'es bien occupé de cette partie, fit-il avec une soudaine assurance.

— Mais, non ! Répliqua Kuroko tout en détournant le regard, sentant clairement ses joues virer au rouge.

— Menteur ! Tu es bien dilaté je trouve.

— Non… Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi là…

— Hum… pas tellement. Je suis super nerveux.

C'était la vérité. Il était terriblement et honteusement nerveux, mais en même temps, tout aussi excité. Quand son regard croisa celui de Kuroko, il y vit cette même angoisse et ce même désir. Les yeux si impassibles étaient maintenant chargés d'une profonde et grande émotion. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer tellement ses iris brillaient.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Kagami reposa les jambes fines sur le lit et s'avança vers lui tout en disant :

— Je risque d'être brutal.

— Maladroit, tu veux dire ?

— Crétin.

— Tu es…

— Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus rien… Lança Kagami en fondant sur sa bouche.

Tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres, il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça correctement entre elles. Puis lentement, tout en guidant son sexe de sa main, il glissa dans son antre brûlant et si accueillant. Tout doucement, il s'enfonça en lui, en essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire oublier cette douleur qu'il soupçonnait vu ses tressaillements et ses tentatives de se soustraire au baiser. Un halètement plus profond que les autres se fit entendre et à cet instant-là, sa progression fut stoppée par ce son plaintif émis par son amant. Il se rendit compte de l'effort que ce dernier faisait pour ne pas gémir face à la douleur. Le visage crispé et la manière dont il se serra autour de son sexe démontraient clairement l'inconfort de la situation. Dans un soupir, il se retira avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait.

— Qu… Kagami-kun ?! S'exclama Kurokon surpris par cet abandon soudain.

— On devrait peut-être attendre encore un peu…

— Mais pourquoi ?!

— Je t'ai fait mal et…

— Normal que ça fasse mal ! Ce n'est pas fait pour ça à la base.

— Je trouve pas, marmonna-t-il.

— De quoi ?!

— Rien…

Tout en le fixant de son regard pénétrant, Kuroko reprit :

— Je vais m'habituer.

— Tourne-toi.

— Hein ?

— Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il tout en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

— Kagami-kun, fit Kuroko tout en s'exécutant.

Quand son regard rencontra la table basse sur laquelle il avait dîné il y a peu, une petite clochette tinta dans son cerveau en percevant l'objet dont il avait tant besoin. Il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de la petite bouteille d'huile d'olive qu'ils avaient oubliée de ranger après leur dîner.

— Ça va aider, ça !

— Quoi ?! S'enquit Kuroko tout en tournant la tête. Oh !

— Lève les hanches.

Très rapidement, il répondit à la demande de Kagami en lui exposant son bassin. Après avoir versé un filet de l'huile entre les doigts, il les plongea sans plus attendre dans l'intimité de son amant.

— Ça va tout seul !

— Hm…

— Je peux la mettre ?

— Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Mnh… gémit-il entre chaque mouvement de ciseaux de ses doigts.

— OK… J'y vais…

Et sans plus attendre, il prit son membre dur et chaud de sa main droite et tout doucement, il se glissa en lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait poussé jusqu'à la garde tellement la pénétration s'était faite toute seule.

— Kagami-kun…

— Wah ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Kagami complètement porté par son désir. Je peux la rentrer sans probl…

— Tais-toi !

La facilité déconcertante par laquelle son sexe se mouvait en Kuroko lui fit oublier ses angoisses et sa nervosité. C'était trop bon de se sentir accueilli de la sorte et entendre son compagnon gémir de plaisir, cela le rendait très impatient et fébrile. Il voulait accélérer le rythme, aller plus vite et aussi loin qu'il pouvait dans l'étroitesse agréable et grisante. À chaque va-et-vient, il sentit Kuroko se resserrer autour de sa verge, engendrant en lui un frémissement enivrant.

L'effet était grisant, brûlant. Il avait l'impression d'être porté par une immense vague vers un océan de sensations incroyablement violentes. Quand il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, Kuroko tressaillit littéralement tout en lâchant un cri.

Jamais Kagami n'aurait imaginé l'entendre gémir aussi clairement son plaisir. Sachant que son membre avait touché cette zone sensible en lui, il recommença encore et encore. Les protestations répétées de son ami lui donnaient de plus en plus envie d'aller aussi loin qu'il pouvait… Du moins autant que cela était possible.

— Ka… Kagami-kun ! Non ! Haleta-t-il, totalement porté par son plaisir et sa jouissance prochaine.

Ses doigts l'avaient frôlé, sûrement dans le but de l'aider à jouir. Mais Kuroko n'en voulait pas. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à exploser sans tarder.

— Non ?!

— C'est trop… gémit Kuroko en serrant le bord du canapé.

— Tant mieux, répliqua l'intéressé en donnant un violent coup de reins.

— Aah ! Ka…

— Kuroko…

— Je… non ! Mgh…

— Tu vas jouir ?!

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure tellement il était transporté par ce qu'il éprouvait, par ce que son corps lui faisait connaître… C'était nouveau, étrange, effrayant, excitant, mais surtout si bon… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le sexe puisse être aussi délicieux et intense. Se laisser transporter par toutes ces sensations, mais tout aussi submerger par ces flots de vibrations si plaisants. Bien que la manière dont Kagami s'y était pris pour lui faire l'amour soit chargée de maladresse, sans qu'il n'ose lui avouer, ce plaisir était tout à fait à son image…

À chaque coup de reins, son amant s'enfonçait en lui titillant sa prostate. Et dès que son sexe la frôlait, il tressaillait littéralement ce qui engendrait des picotements beaucoup trop forts pour Kuroko. C'était tellement violent qu'il ne parvenait même plus à émettre un mot, juste des gémissements profonds et étouffés. Le corps brûlant, tremblant et perlant de sueur, se mouvait au rythme des hanches de Kagami. Ils étaient proches, tous les deux…

— Kuro… je…

— Mh…

Accélérant le rythme, Kagami serra sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon et après un mouvement de va-et-vient, il se déchargea complètement à l'intérieur de la chaleur brûlante de Kuroko. Ce dernier, sentant le liquide chaud se répandre en lui, se crispa et dans un tressaillement violent, il jouit à son tour. Le corps soudainement vidé de toute énergie, le plus grand s'effondra sur son compagnon. Haletant, le cœur battant à toute allure, les deux garçons se sentaient totalement épuisés, mais tout aussi comblés.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles la respiration de chacun put retrouver un rythme plus au moins normal. De sa main gauche, Kagami attira le visage de son petit ami vers lui pour un dernier petit baiser chargé de tendresse et de légèreté. C'était sa façon de s'excuser pour la brutalité de cette étreinte. Un contact doux pendant lequel, leurs langues se touchèrent avec sensualité et amour.

Après un dernier mouvement de lèvres, il rompit le baiser et fixa son compagnon avec intensité.

— Ça va ?

— Oui. Mais tu m'écrases.

— Oh, désolé… fit-il en se redressant.

— Je suis tout collant… et tu es venu en moi.

— Pardon…, dit-il en se retirant.

Dans son geste, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son sperme couler de son entrée qui avait frémi quand il avait quitté sa chaleur.

_« Putain ! Il __y__ en a beaucoup… et il doit y __en__ avoir encore à l'intérieur… »_

— J'ai besoin d'une douche…

— Ouais… Kuroko.

— Hm ? Murmura-t-il simplement tout en tentant de se lever.

— J'ai oublié un truc… commença-t-il en reculant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons.

— Quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en se mettant à quatre pattes. AH !

À cet instant-là, il remarqua le liquide encore chaud et épais couler le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et se figea.

— T'as tout lâché à l'intérieur !

— Désolé.

— Ça coule encore… murmura-t-il tout en tentant de serrer ses fesses.

— J'aurai dû mettre une capote… pardon… fit-il en détournant le regard.

— Kagami-kun… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Comment ça ? Tout nettoyer et voilà.

— Et si je tombe enceint ?

À ces mots, le visage de Kagami se figea littéralement. L'expression totalement abasourdie, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tout autant et sans parler de la sueur qui perlait abondamment. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, la gorge devenue soudainement très sèche, l'adolescent se sentit totalement accablé par toutes sortes de pensées qui commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir une seconde, il déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de dire :

— Tu… c'est… je… que… Ku…

Un gloussement étouffé se fit entendre et sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, Kuroko laissa son rire sortir complètement. Jamais encore son hilarité n'avait été autant exposée. C'était la première fois que son amusement était si visible… Mais impossible de garder une attitude impassible avec la tête que Kagami avait prise. C'était trop risible.

— Tu… Hahaha !

— T'as osé ! Fit Kagami le rouge aux joues. Je trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Je suis désolé, se reprit très vite Kuroko.

Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il s'avança vers son compagnon et ajouta :

— Impossible de rester sans réaction avec la tête que tu avais fait.

— T'arranges pas ton cas… lança-t-il laissant la teinte tomate gagner ses oreilles. J'ai juste eu une sorte de black-out…

— Oui…

— Mais c'est vrai !

— Oui, oui. Je vais prendre ma douche, tu viens ? Il faut bien que tu répares ce que tu as fait… dit Kuroko en se redressant tant bien que mal.

— Attends, je t'aide !

Et sans aucune gêne, nus l'un comme l'autre, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Tout en faisant attention au moindre pas de son ami, Kagami veilla sur sa progression pour réagir très vite si ce dernier vacillait face à la douleur qu'il imaginait importante… Il se sentait mal pour lui et il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus doux…

— Attention ! Lâcha-t-il tout en se précipitant pour le rattraper. Ça va ?

— Pas vraiment… Merci, répondit Kuroko tout en se tournant vers lui.

Ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche si délicieuse, son air tellement impassible, son talent, sa présence… bref, la liste des qualités était longue et Kagami n'aurait pas la patience de toutes les énumérer… Mais une chose était sûre : il l'aimait.

Après l'avoir attiré contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa clavicule et tout en frottant son nez contre sa peau si douce, il murmura :

— Kuroko, je t'aime.

À la déclaration de son ami, ce dernier tressaillit littéralement. Le cœur battant dans sa cage thoracique, il laissa ces mots s'imprégner totalement dans son esprit. Très vite, un réel sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et tout en serrant les bras de Kagami qui l'enlaçait, il se tourna vers lui et répondit :

— T'en as mis du temps…

— Qu…

- Moi aussi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

oOoOo

_**Le lendemain, pendant l'entraînement matinal.**_

Le grincement de semelles se faisait entendre comme une musique parfaitement arrangée. Les notes allaient en crescendo accompagnant les rebonds et les dribbles de la balle sur le parquet. Tout le monde était concentré, suivant les directives longuement expliquées en long et en large par la coach. La reprise de l'entraînement avait été quasiment immédiate. Tous les joueurs étaient gonflés à bloc et ils n'avaient qu'une envie : gagner !

Le camp avait été difficile, mais chacun à sa façon avait évolué et vu comment ils se comportaient sur le terrain, le changement était véritable. Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui se trouvait en cet instant là, assise sur le banc de touche sans pouvoir participer ou tout simplement courir.

**Kuroko.**

Ce dernier se tenait tranquillement hors du terrain et pourtant, on sentait clairement sa frustration. Sa position semblait quelque peu inconfortable, vu les légers tremblements que son corps engendrait. Riko le fixa pendant un long moment, puis finit par lâcher un profond et lourd soupir… Elle savait clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle se doutait depuis un moment de quoi ça retournait.

Kagami et Kuroko sortaient ensemble.

Elle devrait leur interdire ce genre de relation, car leur jeu pourrait en être affecté si jamais leur relation se terminait mal. Mais finalement, dans un sens, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait dicter. Cependant, voilà bien un effet secondaire qu'elle ne souhaitait aucunement voir… Obliger l'_électron libre_ à rester sur le banc était une situation impardonnable.

— Kagami !

Ce dernier stoppa net et porta son regard pénétrant sur la jeune fille.

— Quoi ?!

— Viens deux secondes.

Sans plus attendre, Riko le saisit par le bras et le traîna un peu à l'écart.

— C'est la première et dernière fois que Kuroko se trouve sur le banc, compris ?!

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?!

— Je parle du fait que ton coéquipier se trouve cloué sur place, les reins en feu.

— Geh… fit simplement Kagami tout en détournant le regard. J'y peux rien… c'était notre première fois.

— M'en fous ! Répliqua-t-elle tout en lui donnant un coup violent sur la tête avec un baffeur sorti de nulle part.

— Aie ! Mais d'où tu sors ça ! Lança-t-il en se massant le sommet du crâne.

— Prends mieux soin de lui, sinon tu seras interdit de jeu !

— HEINNNN !

— Ce n'est pas négociable ! Retourne sur le terrain.

— Démon… murmura-t-il.

Kuroko avait suivi leur échange, et quand il vit son ami rejoindre les autres, il se leva et l'interpella.

— Kagami-kun.

— Tu devrais rester assis… ça va ?

— Ça fait encore mal. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

— Elle m'a déjà sermonné, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre…

— Je ne t'en veux pas moi, répondit-il les joues rougies.

— Ne m'encourage pas, souffla Kagami tout en se grattant la tête. Je ferai plus attention, la prochaine fois promis.

— Je sais.

— Tant mieux.

— Je sais que tu es maladroit, fit Kuroko comme à son habitude.

— Toi ! Répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant le visage, et, d'une manière affectueuse, il tapota son front contre le sien. T'arrêtes jamais !

— Non, c'est trop amusant.

— Idiot !

— **RETOURNE SUR LE TERRAIN ! **Entendit-il au loin.

— OUI !

Ce pas fut quelque peu difficile et douloureux, mais l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas le dernier. Leur relation était basée sur la nouveauté, l'un comme l'autre apprenait au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et ils n'en voulaient pas d'autres. Dans la vie comme sur le terrain, ils se comprenaient rapidement et ils se complétaient.

Finalement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre leur histoire aussi vraie et aussi solide que les autres.

Kagami était la lumière et Kuroko l'ombre qui naissait de ses rayons, ils ne pouvaient être dissociés.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Voilà ma petite série de step de termine avec ce oneshot !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je réponds aux reviews dès que je peux !

Kain


End file.
